Great Teacher
by Noah's twin
Summary: When it is required to go to school in a world of pure fighting two fighting groups must get along if they want to keep their jobs. One guest star that will show up later. With school drama, homework and matches can they all handle the pressure or crack?


A\N Hello there fanfiction. I do not own Super Smash Brother or guest star in this. I however own Death Match that has yet to be fully written so this is a advance fanfiction of that then. Anyway enjoy also this has yaoi but I needed to put it there for the high school drama.

Master Hand called all of the smashers to the meeting room . When he saw the final two smashers enter he started to speak

"Hello smashers but due to some of us never having gone to school before.." Master hand started to say

"What is school? Also do we really need it if we are just going to be fighting each other?" Sonic asked running to the open window.

"Yes it helps us in battle and it will keep your jobs here safe. Everyone in the Smash Manor has to go even if they had a type of schooling. You will also be joined in by another fight group called Death Match. All fight jobs are required to do so." Master Hand concluded.

"When dose all of this start?" Peach asked in her sweet voice.

No one notice a group of fourteen people and a middle age men enter the room.

"Monday just like a normal school would. You will have classes Monday to Friday from 7:55 to 3:00pm. I am Master Grim and I hope we can all get along here. I would like to thank all of you for letting us stay here"' Master Grim said looking at all of the smashers.

The smashers look at the other fighter in end standing in two straight rows of boys and girls. They were strangely quiet not moving at all just standing there.

"Why Master Grim it is a pleasure to see you here. I did not think you will be here until Sunday. Forgive me for not being ready." Master Hand said floating to this man.

"It is not a problem my fighters are ready for everything. They can handle a little mix up like this. Is that not right Deathers?" Master Grim said turning to the two rows of fighters.

"Yes Master Grim!" they all said in unison.

Master hand was greatly impressed by them and then looked at his fighters. Peach was yelling at Bowser for trying to hit on her. Zelda was giggling with Samus about their crushes. Oilmar and Game and Watch were just getting picked on by Wolf. Link was with Snake looking at their girls. Mario and Luigi were fighting each other with Lucas and Ness trying to break them apart. Pit was just looking out the window with Sonic and Red. Meta Knight was talking to Lucario about being alone. Marth and Ike were making out along with Kirby and Jigglypuff. The rest of the smashers were just being loud and a pain.

"Why I have rooms set out for your fourteen Deathers was it?" Master Hand asked trying to ignore his Smashers.

"Yes. I hope you have room from them. We have no problem with roommates at all." Master Grim said.

"Ok then. Smashers line up!" Master Hand yelled.

The smashers went on with what they were doing.

"SMASHERS LINE UP NOW!" Master Hand yelled at them. This time they lined up in the order of the opening theme.

"Good now there will be roommates. There will be a list posted in five minutes outside on the right of the door. Goodbye Smashers and welcome Deathers. "Master Hand said leaving the room when Fox asked

"Who is are teacher?"

"Your teacher will be there at 8:00am on Monday morning. Deathers you are now on rest." Master Grim answered Fox's question and waved his hand at the Deathers. The Deathers just breathed a sigh of relief. He then soon left.

"So what do we do now?" Asked a boy with short black hair. He was tall and was wearing a grey vest with a lighter shade of grey shirt underneath. He had on blue jeans and black tennis shoes. He had what looked like a mini computer on his wrist were his watch would be. He also had a clip over his eye like Fox. He seemed to be years into the future were technology was life.

"I do not know Frank. We should wait for one of the Elites to say something." A boy who was shorter than Frank and with red hair said. He had on a purple dress shirt and blue jeans as well. He had on black glasses and purple shoes. He looked really well kept and was in the era on normal pop culture.

"Shut it Alex. You only listen to your boyfriend Andrew." Frank said yelling at Andrew.

"STOP! Frank and Alex you are guest now be nice. We all need this and you cannot be here if you are dead. Just be glad Master Grim is stopping the actually Death Matches for now." A girl with blue hair said. She had on a green headband and wore a black tunic with white leggings and black boots. She looked she step out of the era of the sword and magic.

"Now Deathers go see who your roommate is and head to bed. We start training at 6:00am at the field we saw when coming in." The girl said taking charge of the group.

They all left the room to look at the list of roommates. The smashers were in shock. They never saw this type of control in their life. They were scared in a sense. Not knowing what there hopefully new friends can do at all. Falco went outside to look at the list. He came back in with the list. He put the list on the table in the middle of the room.

"This is the list of roommates and room numbers." He said heading to his room.

The Smashers looked at the list. The list looked something like this:

Mario- Jake room 2

Zelda- Liz room 5

Fox- Frank room 7

Peach- Jane room 6

Falco- Miguel room 8

Samus- Madeline room 1

Link- Edward room 3

Emily- Anne room 11

Luigi-Alex room 10

Snake- Greg room 9

Captain Falcon- James room 12

Red- Andrew room 4

Marth- Ike room 13

Bowser- Olimar room 14

Donkey Kong- Diddy Kong room 15

Ganondorf- King Dedede room 16

Jigglypuff- Nana room 17

Kirby- Mr. Game and Watch room 18

Lucario- Meta Knight room 19

Lucas- Ness room 20

Pit- Popo room 21

R.O.B- Pikachu room 22

Sonic- Toon Link room 23

With the look at the list they knew something was going to happen but when they did not know. They all decided to head to their rooms. Most where glad they got people they know while others went into their room not knowing what laid behind the door.

Review Please.


End file.
